


Three's a Crowd

by Nonstopshipper



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, obsessive Mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonstopshipper/pseuds/Nonstopshipper
Summary: Basically, Mingyu wants Wonwoo to himself and will do anything to have him. (suck at summaries!)Probably will add more tags/warnings as the story goes on.Had a strong urge to write an Dark!Mingyu story so here I am!





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it is clear but the italics are thoughts >_<

“You’ve been quiet all morning.”  
Wonwoo look up to see Mingyu walking into the empty practices room. Wonwoo shifted slightly on the hardwood floor to hear what his friend had to say.

“I mean quieter than your usual quiet at least.” He said with a chuckle.

Mingyu sat next to Wonwoo on the cold wood floor.

“What’s on your mind? I know something is up, I can always tell.”

Mingyu being nosy was nothing new actually, it was quite normal. Ever since pre-debut Mingyu and him were attached to the hip, it was easily seen but after sometime they seem to somehow separate from each other and it had been that way until recently, they seemed to mutually decide to rekindle the bond they once shared yet again.  
So to put it short, the nosy boy would come up to him much like today and they would usually discus what was on each other’s mind.

“Nothing...just thinking.” Wonwoo was lying both him and Mingyu knew that.

“About?” Mingyu pressed on. _We share everything together and if there was something wrong I have a right to know._ Mingyu thought intensely.

 

 _No use in hiding it. Better to talk about it with someone after all._ Wonwoo sighed.

‘I’ve been thinking... of confessing to someone.” He said.

Mingyu's heart began to pound. _Me?_

“I mean we’ve known each other for years and because of that I thought maybe I just liked him as a really close friend but I realized that was me just lying to myself...he means so much more to me than that.”

 _He’s talking about me! This must be so hard for him. He must be so embarrassed._  
He smirked.  
Mingyu would be lying if he said he wasn’t doing cartwheels in his head.  
He refocused on the man sitting beside him.

“......he makes me smile and I love being around him. Anytime we hangout I get so nervous like I’m a goddamn teenage girl. I just think maybe it’s time to confront him about it, after all the worse that can happen is our friendship gets completely and utterly destroyed.” He trailed off

“Come on! I doubt that would happen if he’s as amazing as you make him sound.”  
_And I am._  
“There’s no way he’ll react like that. If you just confess to ( _me_ ) him I’m positive it’ll work out.” Mingyu smiled.

“Wow! you’re actually being helpful for once. I’m shocked.” Wonwoo laughed.

“Ouch!” Mingyu said pretending to be hit and lightly punched Wonwoo’s arm in response.

“But you’re right....”  
He continue ignoring Mingyu who was faking being hurt.  
“i-I should just let Jun know I like him.”

“JUN! AS IN MOON JUNHUI!” Mingyu didn’t mean to let his anger slip out but he felt he had every right.

“Yeah.....Jun.” Wonwoo awkwardly laughed not expecting the man to have such a loud response. “Who else?”

“You can’t confess.” Mingyu says bluntly.

“W-Why not? You just told me to go for it and gave me so much confidence. What’s your deal?” Wonwoo began to get annoyed.

“Because I don’t want you to date him. When you said you wanted to confess I didn’t think you meant him.” Mingyu said bitterly.

“Why does it matter its Jun I like! I like him that’s all that should mat-”

“You don’t like Jun you just think you do.” He stated.

Wonwoo voice began to raise.

“Who do you think you are telling me who I like and don’t like! I thought I could talk to you but you are just being an asshole! I thought I could talk to you about this! I’m just going to confess regardless of your opinion!”

Wonwoo began to get up from the floor only to have his hand grabbed by the taller man.

“What!?” Wonwoo yelled looking down at the man pulling his wrist.

“Listen! The only reason I said what I said is because I thought you were talking about me.” Mingyu stated.

Wonwoo stop struggling against Mingyu’s strong grasp and looked at him with wide eyes.

“You? Why would yo-” Wonwoo said sounding beyond confused.

“I’ve been in love with you for the longest time. I pushed it down as it just being nothing but I realized every time I was away from you that I needed you, it was torture to me. It was the hardest times in my life. I need you with me FOREVER and I need you to be MINE alone. I can’t imagine anyone else having you. It would kill me. I love you so much and I know you feel the same deep down. That’s why you can’t be with Jun, you’re just confused.”

Wonwoo stared at with a blank stare. _Does he actually hear himself? He sounds fucking crazy._

“Is this some kind of joke because if it is Mingyu it’s not funny.”

Mingyu sighed.

“Why would this be a joke **my love**? I’m serious about you.”  
Mingyus face was deadpan.

Wonwoo ignored the pet name temporary in a attempt to search the man’s face for some kind of indication that he was in fact joking but none was seen.

“Don’t call me that! I’m not yours or anybody for that matter. Also this conversation is over. I think it’s best if we don’t talk to each other until you get your head worked out.” Wonwoo said as he got his wrist free and proceeded to walk out of the practices room. Leaving a shocked Mingyu on the floor of the empty room.

 _I need to get my thoughts together away from here. Alone._  
Wonwoo thought to himself slamming the wooden door in the process.

In the empty room Mingyu began muttering himself.

“It’s okay, he just doesn’t know we are meant to be together yet. He’s just confused. I’ll just make sure to show him how much I love him, I have to hurry though before Jun tries to manipulate him into thinking he actually loves him. He’ll be **mine** and **mine** alone. I swear on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Comments and Kudos it fuels me to keep going!!!


End file.
